<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between a Rock and a Hard Place by snasational</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168608">Between a Rock and a Hard Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational'>snasational</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Cherryberry stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Kedgeup, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Classic is right beside us! We can’t have sex right now!”  </p><p>Classic snorts and unconsciously scratches his cranium, oblivious to Red’s turmoil and Blue’s hesitance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CherryBerry, ClassicBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Cherryberry stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between a Rock and a Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JUST LIKE I PROMISED!!!!!</p><p>Dubious Consent tag because Classic doesn't give any explicit consent beforehand </p><p>warning: not beta'd or proofread lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of weed permeates Classic’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puff and Stretch are at Undyne’s and Edge is at work. This leaves just Classic, Blue, and Red. Normally Blue would be outside, as far away from this wretched smell as he could get. He doesn’t care so much about the act of smoking the weed, it’s quite literally just the scent of it. His counterparts are adults, they can make these decisions for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want a hit, angel?” His partner asks, a half smoked joint pinched between his pointer finger and thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shakes his head and snuggles closer into Red’s side. “I am fine. I appreciate your offer, though!” Right now, he just wants to be close to Red. He’s in this weird, clingy mood. So it’s either take a walk outside and be miserable or suck it up and deal with the repugnant smell of marijuana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, well, what is that phrase Red always says? Mama ain’t raise no bitch? Not that he’d ever say that sentence out loud. Blue prides himself in his lack of unnecessary profanity. And even if he didn’t, he still hasn’t lived down the last time he said a curse word, thanks to his delightful boyfriend. Blue loves him but sometimes the guy can be annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shrugs and reaches over him to pass the joint to Classic. Blue wonders how safe it is to be smoking while laying down. But, Red and Classic have been doing this since he got here. It’s like a tradition between the two of them. It’s one that makes Red happy, and Blue would rather rip off his phalanges one by one than get in the way of his happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Nice.” Says Classic. His back is pressed against the wall and he lays on his side, facing the couple. His lazier counterpart takes a long drag, and his eyelights take on a blurry edge to them. Thankfully, Classic is a whole lot nicer than Red. He angles his face away from Blue when he exhales smoke. “Mmm...that’s the stuff.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Red chuckles. “Pothead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic neither denies nor confirms this statement. Typical of him, by this point. “Red, be nice.” Blue scolds gently. With the position Blue is in, tucked into his side and using his arm as a pillow, Red has to look down to make eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, babe. I’m like, one hundred fucking percent positive this freak likes being degraded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, that’s another thing about weed. It makes Red act strange. Extra crude, extra bold, and most importantly, extra horny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Classic neither denies nor confirms anything. “So aggressive.” He mumbles sleepily. He passes the joint back to Red after a few more hits. “By the by, that’s another coin in the jar for you, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue is immensely pleased with Classic. Red just rolls his eyelights. “Everybody’s a critic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only a couple more drags left in the blunt, to which Red hogs it all. He puts the roach out on an ashtray that’s next to Classic’s mattress. “Anyways, what’s wrong angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue blinks and looks up at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re awfully quiet today. It ain’t like you.” Blue’s soul warms at the words. He knows that Red loves him and cares about him, but verbally hearing it is always a pleasant surprise. Red isn’t too good at expressing his feelings, and Blue is okay with that. It makes moments like these all the more special to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles brightly at him. “The Magnificent Sans is feeling perfectly okay! I just want to be close to you today, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s bone dusts with scarlet. “Angel, you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very loud, obnoxious snore rudely cuts him off. Red sends Classic a nasty death glare. Not that it does anything, seeing as Classic is passed out. He looks completely at peace, his posture loose and his jaw slack. Genuine relaxation is a nice look on him. It makes him seem younger and not at all the tired, unmotivated adult he truly is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue giggles as another snore slips from Classic’s mouth. “The nerve of this jackass. What does Boss see in him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the same thing I see in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red raises a brow bone. “Oh? And that is…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cuddly teddy bear with lots and lots of unresolved issues!” On que, Blue nuzzles into the fur of Red’s jacket. “You’re just a bit sharper than he is. That is okay though, because sharp things do not scare me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red is silent for a few seconds, and then he’s chuckling softly. “Wow. You’re a big dork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue takes that as a compliment. He wiggles up until he’s eye level with Red and plants a chaste skeleton kiss on his teeth. “You still love me even if I’m a dork, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another warm wave washes over Blue’s soul. He’s almost overcome by it. Sometimes, it feels like his love for Red is going to cause him to implode. Sadly, the soft mood is broken when Red licks the side of his face. Blue squeals and presses the palm of his gloved hand on Red’s forehead, shoving him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so gross, Red!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red pouts. “Come on, Blueberry, let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you just call me?” He asks, offended and flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Blueberry? You don’t like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It is childish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s factual. Blueberry is a type of food. I also eat you almost every night, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, you may stop that analogy. Oh my stars. I cannot believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red tries to scoot closer to Blue, who in response squirms further away. He is now acutely aware of Classic’s sleeping presence at his back. “Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My dick is about to fall off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dick is going to be fine.” He hisses before he can properly think of a replacement word for dick. Luckily, Red is too engrossed in his plot to seduce Blue to notice the slip up. Thank the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not. Angel. Honey. Darling. Sweetheart. Babycakes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light of my life. Pumpkin. Sugar. Sweetie pie. Precious,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Red.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dear lord. Blue doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. His face flushes a cerulean color. It is so cheesy, and so lame, and yet...the pet names are getting to him. Puff was right, he definitely needs to consult the dating manual more often. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. His resolve is already crumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine. Buttercup-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic is right beside us! We can’t have sex right now!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic snorts and unconsciously scratches his cranium, oblivious to Red’s turmoil and Blue’s hesitance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lazybones over there sleeping like the dead right now. I’ve seen the guy sleep through an MTT special, ain’t nothing waking him up. Especially when he’s in a weed coma.” Red is finally close enough where he can nuzzle Blue’s cheek affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just go to our bedroom?” Red pauses in his movements. Blue risks looking at him, and is taken back by the arousal evident on his lover’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t the thought of fucking next to someone turn you on, though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue stutters. His sexual life with Red is far from vanilla, but they have never discussed this kind of situation before. And doing this without explicit consent from Classic feels...wrong. However, magic has already begun to manifest in his pelvis. Blue has always been a bad liar. He cannot deny the fact that Red is absolutely correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay. But be quiet! I would hate to wake him up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue can’t even blink before he’s on his back, Red hovering over him and panting like a dog in heat. They’re even closer to Classic. So close that Blue can feel puffs of air right against his ear canal. He shudders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pants are being yanked off and tossed to the other side of the room. Red doesn’t bother to take his shorts off, he just pulls them down enough to where his erection springs free. “Man angel, you’re the fucking best. Come on, show me that pretty little cunt of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole skull must be cerulean by now. Obediently, Blue spreads his legs and forms a dripping pussy. It’s accompanied by a partial body, one that gives him thighs and hips for Red to cling to. His knees brush against Classic’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look at how wet you are, I knew you’d be excited.” Red babbles, hitching his hips forward until the tip of his cock rubs against his entrance. It slides between the folds invitingly, his dick occasionally brushing against Blue’s clit in an enticing manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to tease me?” Blue mewls. “Just go ahead and put it in, we don’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red slams forward, filling him up all at once. Blue goes stiff at the motion. It stings. Not unbearably so, but it probably would’ve been a good idea to incorporate some foreplay before hopping to the main event. “Ngh, fuck! God you’re so fucking tight around me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His response is a choked gasp. Red begins to shove into him harshly, setting a brutally quick pace. Phalanges dig into his fleshy hips dangerously, squeezing so hard that he thinks Red might actually damage his magical body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being the one that told Red to be quiet, Blue makes a lot of noise. He whines, he moans, he squeaks, he gasps, he keens. All very loud sounds, but by now Blue has forgotten all about Classic. He’s too focused on the desperate pounding Red is giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe weed isn’t so bad. Red never fucks him like this while sober. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. He’s really going to town on you, Blue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic’s voice pulls him out of his stupor. He jerks and almost gives himself whiplash with how hard he turns his head. Classic is watching on with an amused grin. There are no signs of disgust or violation, just an entertained gleam. For some reason, this is not surprising to Blue. Of course Classic would be the type of person to see the humor in this kind of situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sweetheart.” Red pants in between his heavy thrusts. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic snickers. “Nah. Don’t apologize. I’m just enjoying the show.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue doesn’t know how to comprehend what’s going on. So he chooses to pretend that what’s happening is a normal occurrence, for the sake of his sanity. Red doesn’t slow down for even a second, and Classic doesn’t stop watching them. His bones feel sensitive under Classic’s sharp scrutiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, slowly, Classic inches forward. When the couple doesn’t make any move to stop him, he tucks himself into Blue’s shaking form. “You’re taking it so well.” Classic whispers, his teeth pressed against the side of Blue’s head. “He’s fucking you so hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, careful. He’s got a bad praise kink, y’know.” Red laughs. Vengefully, Blue clenches around his dick just as he’s entering him again. He’s rewarded by a moan and another squeeze to the hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic hums in response, snaking his hand down Blue’s body. It stops inches away from his clitoris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic.” Blue whines, a pleading edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all it takes. Expert fingers play with his clit, tugging and rubbing and pinching. Paired with the way Red keeps hitting every spot inside him just perfectly, you can’t blame Blue for cumming so quickly. It’s sudden and without warning, liquid magic squirts from his pussy and he convulses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic holds him as he shakes, murmuring more soft and encouraging words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red follows after him, roaring at the force of his relief. Boiling hot liquid builds up inside of Blue’s cunt. Out of everything, Blue thinks he enjoys it when Red cums inside of him the most. He can feel every twitch of his cock, every pulse of his soul, and at the end of it he’s left with a bone deep satisfaction that nothing can compare to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red pulls out and whistles appreciatively at his handiwork. Blue is currently boneless, laying limp in Classic’s arms. “Guess I had a lot more in me than I thought I did. Why don’t you come take a look, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone who’s so lazy, he sure is eager to detangle himself to get a look at Blue’s destroyed pussy. He probably looks like a wreck right now. He’ll be embarrassed about it later, that’s for sure. “Geez, buddy. You made a mess out of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic sounds...</span>
  <em>
    <span>horny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it’s unbelievably hot. Hearing infliction in a normally monotone voice has a certain shock factor to it that makes everything so much more exciting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Red says, prideful. “Do you want a turn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic looks from Blue’s ruined pussy to his face again. “Are you okay with that, Blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue has never nodded faster in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some shifting around, Red and Classic trade spots. Now it’s his boyfriend holding him while Classic takes position between his trembling thighs. “He’s gunna fuck you so good.” Red promises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue believes him wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex with Classic is certainly a different experience  than it is with Red. He likes to take it slow, to bring him up gradually. The roll of his hips is sensual as opposed to violent, and the way he grips Blue’s hips is gentle. He fucks him in long, deep strokes that has Blue seeing stars. Yeah, he could totally get used to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a good boy.” Classic groans. Hearing him make such a sexual sound has Blue’s cunt throbbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying your sloppy seconds, freak?” Red asks, his grin sharp and malicious. Inside, Classic twitches. “I bet you like feeling my cum inside there. You’re really gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Blue didn’t feel the way Red’s words were making Classic go wild, he would’ve conjured a bone just to toss at his head. Blue would never allow such words to be said to him, but the way Classic is acting...maybe it’s not so different than when Red praises him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh. Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Classic stills. Cum shoots out of him and mixes in with Red’s. Blue feels thoroughly used, having been fucked by two different people in under an hour. In the past, the mere idea of it would’ve been mortifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out with a loud pop, followed by the wet squelch of a well bred cunt. He closes his eyes at the noise his pussy makes, shame flooding through him. Classic doesn’t seem to mind at all. He collapses on the other side of Blue, exhausted and completely worn out. That was probably the most exercise he’s gotten in years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. That was fun. Can’t wait to tell Edge ‘bout it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red laughs heartily at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue feels like he’s going to die from the embarrassment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is always welcomed!</p><p>Come chat with me on twitter! My  @ is snasational</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated<br/>&lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>